The Ones Left Standing
by Justabitofademon
Summary: We don't know how it started, no one does. All we know is that those things are crushing humanity, and she can stop it, but at what risk? Traveling to an unknown destination, losing trusted and loved ones, will they manage to survive (Well they better or it's the end)? Rated T cause cursing, MUAHAHAHAHA (wtf?). (I mean what zombie apocalypse doesn't have cursing?)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS WAS SUPERLY SUPER inspired by the video game The Last of Us (The 2nd game is coming out this year OMFG! I'm so excited!) and is a fanfic of Kaichou wa Maid Sama! So here it is #1 chapter of The Ones Left Standing (Yes, I really wanted to call it The Last of Us, but I think that's copy-right no?) :**

The clock ticked and tocked and finally reached 11:56 at night, but the boy waiting for his mother stayed up, determined to give her the present. Today was no other day than his mother's birthday. And finally she showed up.

"Takumi, it's past your bedtime" said the astonishing beautiful woman in front of Takumi. All he did was smile.

"But today is still today, and I won't be late" He said, handing the box to his mother as she sat down on the couch next to him. She gasped as she saw the new necklace in the box.

"How in the world did you get this?" The woman asked as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"I sell hardcore liquor, remember?" He said with a smirk. And then woman fell asleep.

Hours later, it all went wrong. He had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat just to see his mother being bitten by them. He quickly reached for his pistol and head shot it.

Faster than the now twice dead corpse could fall, the boy came to his mother. "I don't want to suffer Takumi, please." The infection was already worse, in a matter of a couple of hours she would become one of them. Those uncontrollable beasts. Those uncontrollable beasts that came out of nowhere and started to spread the disease and now threaten the whole human race to become the, um well… undead human race.

Not having the strength in him to shoot his own mother, she did it herself, but before she did she said these last words to him "Get out of the city and survive for me. You have to, do it for me, they will find it, they will find it… you will survive. I love you. Now GO!" And then she shot herself and before the other ones could smash down the windows, he ran for his life, not looking back at anything, not even thinking at all, not even about what his mother meant by "they will find it".

*Three Years Later*

"Get Up Idiot!" His partner said, but now with a girl next to him. "We need to send her to the Clan U-cuf." And then smacked him in the head.

"*Sigh* what's important about her?" And he received a smack in the head, by not 1, but 2 people. He just stared at the dirty haired and a bit torn clothed girl who looked a bit younger than him, and stared at her deep amber eyes.

"Excuse me, but for your information, I am a human being too. Now if you don't want me to kick you out into the river with a bunch of clickers, you better get up." The girl angrily stated before turning around.

But to his partner, Tora Igarashi's surprise, he chuckled. "What's funny? You haven't laughed in ages." Tora asked.

"Clickers?" The boy managed out of his laughs. "Is that what we call them now, clickers?" He asked again, just to get another extra hard smack in the head, again.

"Clichers" the girl explained, and rolled her eyes when turning around to face the idiot who was still half asleep. "Clichers, constantly lingering infected charging hated extinct-wanted raging stupid-heads" and right after she explained, she got another laugh from the idiotic boy in front of her.

"We're getting out of here in 3 minutes, grab everything you need and we're getting out of here" Tora said, sighing at his now mysteriously idiotic partner.

"Tch..." The girl said under her breath. "It's not like there anywhere we'll ever find something we won't need…" And their journey began just like that.

The girl followed the 2 really weird people (well- person) she had just met a couple of hours ago. She had been always wanted everywhere, because she was special.

"What's so important about her anyways?" The boy whispered to Tora. "She just another person that can take care of herself" But unfortunately for him, his whispers had no noise to be covered by, letting the girl hear everything.

"Hey you? The idiotic blondie? Guess what?" The boy looked back, trying to fight his laughs, and barely managed to. "You know what the U-cuf Clan is backwards?"

Just before "the blondie" can register the question, the girl answered it for him. "Fuck you". And the rest of the trip was quiet, but in the boy's head was hysterical laughter.

They finally reached the other town, but the girl still had no idea what direction they were going, until she saw a familiar place. "Duck!" She screamed out.

And right after they ducked they heard the bullets of a mini-gun exploding; right where they were standing. "Guys…" The girl whispered, not a bit scared, not as the two boys expected. "You know that thing I said, about the clan? It's true, the real U-cuf Clan is the F*ck You Clan. They're serial killers. Now if you want to survive, give me a weapon."

"No." They both said bluntly. "But why?" The girl asked urgently. "Because your special" replied Tora, but his partner took it the wrong way, the romantic way.

 _So we're saving her because she's his girlfriend, well fuck shit._

But to his surprise, she didn't smile or anything to show that she even liked him. Not at all. She just kept a serious and angry face. "Fine then" She replied. "You'll fight, and I'll distract" And before any one of them could stop her, she stole their one and only revolver from Tora's bag.

And then jumped over the flipped over truck and started shooting the guards. They came after her one by one, but she one-shot all of them, probably because she knew we only had 76 bullets. She quickly ran out though, and went into combat and from one of the people's head she smashed really hard into the cement that it crashed like a watermelon, she stole an axe from him, and all the others ran off.

Little did they 2 boys know she was capable of way more things, way more. "Lesson 1: If you try to kill anyone innocent in my eyes, you die. Lesson 2: Don't give me a weapon when I'm angry. Lesson 3: Don't make me angry. Lesson 4: Trust me. And finally Lesson 5: Always look through any information you have about the clan. Question 1: What do we do now?

"We survive" The girl answered her own speech in front of the still astonished faces, and decided to give them the axe so they would at least look at her.

 **SO? Good? Bad? Meh? Yes, finally! One of my characters are coming over to the psychotic side! But don't worry, if she really became crazy, than the whole love story in this, um story would collapse, unless Takumi has a liking for cukoo people! OMFG! Naw. Isn't it hilarious that they don't know each other's names yet? Well, just for the readers, there's stupid-head Takumi, annoyed Tora, and crazy psychopath Misaki. DONT WORRY! SHE WILL TURN NORMAL! Unless you love her the way she is you psychotic psychopath lovers ~Justabitofademon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, 2nd chapter today! Thank u guys to everyone who viewed and reviewed (Here's the story behind the Fuck u joke: so me and my friends were trying to make up code words for stupid words [we were bored...] and we started to say words backwards. And one of us said Kuf-u so... yeah). Also, my other story (Baka to the test [1st fanfic]) hit 730 views. This is me: XoX Whaaaaaaaaa? So thx to everyone one of you crazy psychopaths!**

The 2 partners decided that the girl should sleep, especially after all that…action. No, actually, they did that so she could calm down because to be truthful, that was a bit scary for a girl. She aimed better than Tora and Takumi a month ago, but of course, Takumi's always improving for the sake of living. She almost beat Takumi's "high-score" of how many people (terrorists, never innocents) killed at once without backing down. He was able to kill 79 before retreating, and oh Tora, is only able to kill 19 at once, but is a good back-up and watcher so…

They sat in silence, until Takumi heard a rustle, a deer in the woods. Running towards it, he saw it was about to get killed by a…clicher. He liked the sound of it, so why not? He quickly stabbed it, and showed the deer he was friendly, until, well…he stabbed it too. Deer for dinner, nothing special…they have deer like twice a week.

He came back to see the girl awake and chatting with Tora. They weren't paying attention one bit. They didn't even know he was there.

"Ahem" Takumi said. The girl looked at him and slowly her eyes widened until she looked back.

"What?" said the 2 partners in sync. She looked again to the deer, then at Takumi, then to Tora then to the deer and back to Tora, and then looked away blushing.

"I-I…I never saw a wild animal from the woods before, or in fact…any animal at all." They looked at her with shocked expressions.

 _How did this poor girl survive?_ Tora thought to himself.

 _Really? Not once?_ Takumi thought along at the same time.

They looked at each other and then laughed. "Pft…" Takumi said after they stopped embarrassing the poor girl. "Well, sorry the first one you've ever seen is a dead and bloody one that we'll eat."

She looked at him with wide eyes again. "The whole thing?! How in the fucking world would we do that?" They just stared at her. Hasn't she ever eaten before? This is nothing compared to what they eat, they usually have canned fruit along with this, not to mention there was only 2 of them.

"Well…soon you'll see we have something called a big appetite." Tora replied with a smirk.

But at that moment Takumi wasn't listening, all he thought was, _Wow, she can be really cute. With that expression you'll never believe that she just wrecked a whole terrorist group. WAIT WHAT?_

They carved out the edible meat from the deer and then put it on stick to roast over the fire. Little did the partners notice, until the meat was half cooked that the girl was gone. "Where'd she go?" Tora was the first to notice.

"Oh no…" Takumi said in frustration. "What is her name anyways? I'll look for her and you'll look after the meat."

He was just about to sprint off at freaking alien speed, but Tora was able to answer the question. "Mikasa or something like that." And he ran off.

Thankfully, half an hour later, Takumi found _Mikasa_ (The name did not suit her at all) and sneaked on her and the breathed. "Ah!" The girl said out of surprise, and pointed all four daggers at Takumi at once. "Oh…it's you, you idiot. I could've killed you."

"And you could've died." Was the reply she got right before he shot a clicker 4 meters away. "What were you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I got some herbs, they're really rare now a day, but I can distinguish them from poisonous ones." Takumi looked with astonishment.

"Well, what herbs did you get?" She looked at him with a look saying: Are you really interested? He waited as they walked and was finally answered.

"Well, I found Chickweed, Chicory, Clovers, Dandelions, and Wood Sorrel. They can all be eaten either raw or boiled, your guy's choice, I don't mind." She answered. Takumi was impressed, he isn't going to lie.

"Great…umm…I never got your name" He said in a seductive voice uncontrollably. _What am I doing? *Sigh* I'm acting like an idiot_.

"Why should I tell you? I don't know your name either." The girl replied stubbornly.

He chuckled but not loud enough for the girl to hear. "Takumi Usui" Takumi stated. "Now yours…Your name is…"

"Misaki Ayuzawa" She stated and looked away.

"Well, Misa, we're about to see if you're going to kill us today." And he ran jet speed as an invitation for a race. She took it, not intending to lose.

"Hey wait for me!" She yelled out and they got to the camp in a flash.

Once Misaki got there she was panting, and was out of breath. Unfortunately Takumi won by 2 seconds, and Misaki's only excuse was that he was an outer-spaced idiot who started running 2 seconds before her so they're even.

 _Her expressions are always so cute. Pft, she probably has 2 personalities or maybe, she's a yangire…No. Probably not because if there was no Clicher Apocalypse, she would probably normal, or maybe who take out her anger on misbehaving boys, a tsundere? WAIT! WHY DO I EVEN CARE?! She has a strong influence over me…Yeah that's it…_

But unfortunately for Takumi, he wasn't the only one who noticed that.

 _He's obviously head over heels about her. He's in love, there's no denying it. The girl though, she might take some convincing, but she likes him for now, I mean, the reports from other groups say she has never ever had another face than a serious one. Hmm…She is a bit interesting._

But Misaki, on the other hand, had completely different thoughts, _Hmph…That extraterrestrial idiot; I'll defeat him in something. I haven't had a match like that in years. That idiot, I'll show him…Hmm, but I can't stay mad at him…but why?..._

Yes, this is just the beginning. A confused determined and possibly a yangire girl, an outer-space idiot, and a boy who wants to make things interesting all in one team probably would end up a freaking catastrophe, not to mention it's a Clicher Apocalypse too. What will they do? Try to survive. And Misaki, she'll try not to throw up watching her new partners eat deer. She's better off staring at the sky eating edible plants and flowers.

 **Yay! I personally liked this ending, pft "What will they do?...try not to throw up watching her new partners eat dear" That's me. Whenever the cooking channel goes up there's always a different variety of meat, like fried pig (Like really fried, the whole entire body) and I look away. I do NOT like eating meat (except for birds aka the dinosaurs. OMFG I like eating dinosaurs!) What's wrong with me? idk. Anyways hope you enjoyed! The next chapter would probably come out tomorrow morning so...keep on reading you psychotic young pplz ~Justabitofademon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah...I'm a liar. "Tomorrow morning" was yesterday morning and its Monday afternoon. Sorry! I just really didn't feel like doing anything yesterday. Also thanks to everyone who reads this series, from Canadia (aka Canada) and everywhere else in the world (too lazy to look back now.) Enjoy!**

"*Yawn* get up douche bags!" Misaki screamed in their ears, but of course only Tora "woke up". Poor girl, Takumi just won't listen, so she tried her second approach, get them to wake up, meaning play a prank on them, or him in this case.

It was pretty simple, Misaki would pretend to turn on Tora and pretend to push him off a cliff, but he'll land on a wide rock, beneath. So that's what happened kind of.

"Bitch!" Tora screamed out. "Why are trying to kill me? We're the good guys."

"Yeah, right. And thanks for calling beautiful." Misaki replied back. Little did they know that Takumi "woke up" ever since Tora "called" Misaki a bitch.

"Beautiful?" Tora said with confusion, real confusion. "Uh, yeah. Duh. What else did you call me?" Misaki said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Bitch is to female dog, dog is to bark, bark is to tree, tree is to nature, and nature is beautiful, so thanks! Now say bye-bye to the world!" And she pretended to push him off the cliff, but tripped over a rock and fell off herself.

This Takumi saw. He rushed over to the cliff quicker than his usual speed and then heard laughter, of 2 people. He looked over the cliff to see Misaki on that larger rock, laughing. Laughing? Why? She almost died!

 _Oh. Of course. The answer is obvious, she's a crazy psychopath._

"Ha!" Tora exclaimed. "Got you! Did you really think I would call her a bitch! And-and let her push me off a cliff!" He managed out of his laughs.

"Hey!" yelled out a distant yet so close voice that obviously belongs to Misaki. "Will one of you gentleman help me up? Or you just going to leave me here?" Of course Tora replied "Nah, suit yourself" to get the still unknown love birds some alone time.

Takumi reached for her hand and pulled her up with his inhumane strength. Yes, with his alien strength she was able to get to the ground level, but not quite. She wasn't really on the ground but really on Takumi's feet.

"Get me off!" our dear little Misa yelled out. "Get me off now!" Takumi just smiled and pulled her closer so she can hear him whisper.

"You scared me there for a moment, don't tell me that you really do want me tie a rope around your waist and secure it to mine, do you?" She was still struggling and trying to squirm out of his grip, but tough luck. "You know I won't let go until you answer" and with no control, he kissed the top of her head.

"CLICHER!" Misaki suddenly screamed out. Takumi quickly released her and took out his knife, just to have Misaki run off towards camp.

"YOU FUCKING ALIEN PERVERT!" She yelled as she ran away. Little did she know, Takumi saw that she was blushing the whole way. _Cute. She escaped my evil clutches, but I'll get her back._ And he sprinted back for her, before killing off a clicher behind him and stabbed him with 10 daggers, because throwing them would be too slow to stop the clicher, for they were really fast, and ran after the girl he finally would admit he loved; while the clicher he hated bleed to death.

 **Lessons learned: Don't get on the bad side of Takumi or you're dead. If you are stuck in a position where someone you hate hugs you and won't let go, call an adult or scream "Murderer" or something like that. But if** ** _he_** **(cause girls would not do that) likes/loves you and you know it, well, um just break is heart right away. (BTW, fun fact 22 boys liked/loved/confessed (Or I found out) to me/me. I broke all of them. I'm really evil, but hey! Don't confess to me anyways!) Yeah, sorry it's a bit short but, life is cruel. So yeah. Look forward to more stories by a cold-hearted, evil, numb souled demon. ~Justabitofademon**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO PPLZ! It's me again. I see that less and less people start to read the chapters as they go. Is that because they didn't know they come ou tyet or you didn't like how I wrote the story...Or you hate me ( )? Please review, I need to know! (I'm so persistent) Okay, before you start reading, I have one message:** ** _BEWARE THE CRINGE! IT WILL HAPPEN! BEWARE IT, BEWARE IT!_**

"What is this, a year's journey?" Misaki started to complain, for they walked past another 2 terrorist groups (That she was not allowed to fight), and a lot more clichers. That, she was allowed to fight, but they never gave her any other weapon than a bunch of daggers, because they were still a bit surprised about the axe incident.

But, that did not stop her from trying to head slam zombies, but they didn't understand why it was not so successful, as to humans. She was able to stab them, but it took a bit more time, and her strangling was actually, quite better, to be honest.

"Finally…" Misaki exclaimed, as they got to the final gate out of town to the next one.

"Show ID's" A rough voiced soldier commanded. "Come, get on your knees." _There's only 3 soldiers on the ground, should be easy to kill, or seriously injure, but for the ones on the top, we can run for it, no reason to fight them off. But I'll have to explain to the 2 of them,_ Misaki thought.

"You're all check" the soldier replied to Takumi. "You, stay on your knees!" And Tora went back on his knees, waiting for an invitation to step on the soldier's face, but it would not come, not today. But he was wrong.

"You're inf-" but Misaki had already set up a date for the soldier's face with her foot, which left him breathless, literally, because he stopped breathing. The thingy that saw if you were infected or not, beeped red.

"Run!" Misaki yelled, and they obeyed, after they killed the other 2 soldiers.

They were all panting by the time they got inside the 2 floored church. "Tora! You're…" Takumi managed.

"Look, long story short, she's the cure to this apocalypse. Take care of her."

"How do you even know?" Takumi asked, half in rage. Tora nodded at Misaki and she took a deep breath before shoving her sleeve up.

"This bite is 3 months old. It hasn't changed me yet." Takumi looked with raging eyes at the bite. He was about to change his mind before Tora showed him his bite.

"Look Takumi, my bite was only here for an hour and it's worse than hers. She had it for _3 fucking months_. She can save mankind. Only she can. She's immune, don't you see?" "And you love her." He added only that he could hear. "Now run out the back door and I'll distract them."

The doors started to bang, but Misaki and Takumi got out of the church in time. But they didn't run far enough to evade the sound of gunshots. Not nearly far enough. They did have to rest so they got into an abandoned home a mile away the gates of the "new" city.

"I'm so sorry about To-" Misaki began, but Takumi cut her off.

"Don't mention him again." Misaki seemed to understand. Little did she know that he was still awake when she whispered "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If, if I wasn't here, you guys wouldn't be on this mission, and he would've been alive…" and fell asleep on the floor.

Expecting to wake up cold on the hard floor, Misaki actually woke up with a warm, fuzzy sensation. And it was because of the person who has taken prisoner of her once she fell asleep.

Immediately, she tried to kick off Takumi. He still pretended to be asleep. She tried to squirm out, but his iron grip held her where she was.

"Let go off me!" She screamed into his ear. And still, he pretend to be asleep.

 _That fucking asshole jerk. I hope you pop your eardrum after this_. And just as Misaki thought that she screamed like there was no tomorrow in Takumi's ear.

"*Yawn* Oh, Misa-chan…did you say something just now?" Takumi asked "innocently".

"Yeah I said that there was a clicher who wants to hug you, so get off me." Misaki yelled into his ear again.

"Ouch! Misa-chan you're mean. I just want to hug you…" And just like that he tightened his grip and their bodies were literally full contact. If they didn't have clothes on, their bodies would be touching the other's completely (Not like Misaki would like to hear that).

"Ow! Usui…I…can't…breathe…*cough cough*" Immediately Takumi loosened his grip and Misaki kicked him off her. She turned in a different direction, but Takumi could still see her blush horribly. _Or cutely_ , as in how he would say it.

"Let's go no?" Misaki asked, trying to change the mood (but failed miserably).

Midway walking eating their protein bars, Takumi brought back the embarrassing mood, in hopes of getting her to blush.

"So…Misa-chan-"

"Don't call me that"

"Hey Misaki you're acting _period_ today, you want to talk about it?"

"Excuse me?" Misaki asked as soon as she registered what he said.

"I said that you're acting _pretty weird_ today"

"Oh…" _I'm pretty sure he said period. Is he starting period jokes right now? He better not. Just act as if you don't notice anything._

"If you were to write what you just said, how many _periods_ would you put after it?"

 _These puns are so bad. Wait? Is he trying to anger me right now? I'm so happy that since I'm infected, I don't have any more periods (some part of the infection stops my periods I don't know why though). I mean it isn't easy trying to find pads in a clicher apocalypse._

"I wouldn't put any" Misaki replied, her cool going down.

"That's _bloody_ hilarious you know." Takumi replied back.

The ultimate pun war was just starting.

 _Okay, you want to go, lets fucking go._ Misaki started to think.

"*sigh* Misa-chan, you know that you are _eggtra_ -ordinary right?"

Misaki scowled, it really was going to be a pun war.

"For goodness _segg_ , will you shut up you _egghead_?"

"Are you intending that I'm an _eggiot_ Misa-chan?"

"I'm happy that you _eggree_ that your _eggteligence_ is eggpossibly low, and it's not an _eggsult_ , it's the truth."

"Misa-chan you know that you are _inncoreggt_ right now right? I am smart. I know _eggspanol_ and egglish. I'm pretty sure I can pass any _eggsam_ and do _eggtastic_."

"You know Usui, your really eggnoying, and you can make anybody eggry, so I'll _eggvise_ you to shut up so I won't have to take a dummy and light it around _eggplosives_ so I can imagine you _eggsploding_. So stop having that _eggcited_ _eggspression_ on your face, _eggiot_."

"Misaki, your puns are good, but they're too cheesy"

"I _Colby cheddar_ than that."

"You come up with these puns like it's a _bries_."

"It would be a _bries_ to kick you so shut up."

"Awww….Misa-chan's no fun."

"You're starting a war you know."

"Then let the war begin" You could almost see the frustration in Misaki's eyes.

"Did you eat sugar all day, because you're as sweet as candy will ever be."

"Did you eat sodium all day, cause you're salty as fuck." Misaki replied triumphantly.

"If there was no such thing as gravity, I would still fall for you."

"Well hope you break all your bones and die, cause I won't catch you."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

"Well, if I could, I would put F and U together."

"On the scale of 1-10, you're a smoking hot 9, and I'm the one you need" Takumi said, winking.

"Well you got some smoke in your eyes cause you're too blind to see that I'm a 10."

"You are a 10, that's why all the clichers come running after you."

"Well, they run after you too."

"So you're saying I'm a 10 too." Takumi said back and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"HEY!" Misaki yelled.

"You're always _fired_ up Misaki"

"I am. It's because I'm too _hot_ for my own good. I hope that I've _burnt_ your brain into a pile of _ashes_ and killed all your brain cells too."

"I _lava_ good pun war, and I _lava_ you too." Oops! I just confessed to her!

Fortunately for Takumi, Misaki just gave him a weird look, and decided he was just joking.

"I think that's enough puns for today no?"

"I'll stop if you give me a hug." Misaki rolled her eyes and gave him a hug.

"There, are you _hug-py_ now?"

"Only if you kiss me." It just slipped out of his mouth. He didn't mean to say it, but it changed everything once he did. He showed himself he really did love her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?" Misaki yelled at him. She felt like storming off, but she would get lost, so better not to. Or that's what she's been telling herself. Deep inside there was a secret in her heart that she would never tell Takumi, that she loved his company though he was annoying, and secretly did want to kiss him, but that was too much for her already racing heart.

 **Yay! So some romance is finally showing up. Don't worry they will kiss one way or the other (The next chapter I believe). Review please! I really need it! I know I haven't really said this a lot, but thanks to EVERYONE OF YOU who read. The 5 people who reviewed and all the rest who haven't. Yes, I'm talking to all the silent readers of the world...**

 **Also! My 1st fanfic "Baka to the test" (OF KWMS) got like over 900 views and this one got about 236 I think. Can anyone explain y? I'm just curious. Please review. Love you all (even if you aren't a crazy psychopath, but I hate you if your name starts will Donald and ends with Trump.) ~Justabitofademon**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't said this a lot (I haven't said it much at all), but I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Yes I'm talking to:** **sweetH43R7, mr/ms/mrs. guest (You know who you are), Ishita.d, WhiteAngel83, and sierra 1567. Yeah. I just felt like shouting out to you guys. Thx for taking like 30 seconds of your life to review, unlike some people *cough* *cough*. JK. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. So here's the next chapter. And I'm sorry that a lot of romance isn't going on. I promise that by the time that Usui and Misaki are alone again *cough* spoiler sorry *cough* there will be more romance.**

The sun was just setting and Takumi found their destination, not the destination Misaki thought it would be, but a needed destination.

"Where are we?" asked Misaki, completely confused. I mean, how would you react when you thought you were heading to an undercover base to find yourself in front of a small house?

"I need a favor from a friend" Takumi replied, with a bit of hatred glowing in his eyes.

"And what makes you think that he would even listen to you? I mean, he probably has a lot of supplies since this place is deserted and I'm pretty sure he or she wouldn't want any people near them if they put traps all over the town, I mean, it's not like clichers would get infected by other clichers, the traps are obviously meant for people, idiot Usui."

"He's a he. And he owns this town, but he owes me big time."

"Why?"

"It's a secret."

"It's not a secret that you're an idiot, now pleeeeaaaaaase, can you tell me?"

"I-" Usui started but was cut off by her.

"Sorry. You don't have to explain, I'll just go along with it." She could literally see the sadness and horror in his eyes at just remembering whatever he was remembering.

Misaki kept on walking, but realized that Usui was no behind her, frozen. His eyes filled with terror. Misaki couldn't help but think it was her fault, so she gathered all her courage and kissed him right on the forehead (having to jump a little) so he would get back to reality. It worked, a couple seconds late when they were face to face and Misaki was blushing really really really really hard and looking the other direction.

 _I can't believe I really did that. WHYYY did I do that? Oh well._

"Let's get going, no?" Misaki said to the now again wide-eyed Usui. They both softened into a smile and got going (I mean, the house was 1 meter away so…).

Knock, knock, knock. No answer. Again, knock, knock, knock. Still no answer. Well, they do say 3 times the charm, and the third time the door did open, but only because Takumi was too frustrated to even knock again (He kicked the door down).

"What do we even need from him anyways?" Misaki asked, to her this was stupid. Really stupid. They'd probably be where ever they needed to be by now.

"Some supplies."

"But we can just raid any old abandoned or not base/house for supplies"

"But he has something not many people have. We need a-"

"WHAT DID YOU KICK DOWN THE DOOR FOR?!" An annoyed voice boomed. "Oh. Takumi! Old pal!" The man quickly said.

"Kuuga." Takumi replied back (just a 'Kuuga'? Wow, Takumi, apparently you don't know the words "hi" or "how are you" or "hey dude/bro")

"What do you want?" Kuuga whispered in a stern voice, because they weren't really friends at all, just allies at some point. They thought that Misaki couldn't hear them because she was in another room…why? Well they didn't know.

"I need a car, a working one."

"A CAR!? Even if I did have a working one, what makes you think that I would give it to you?"

"You owe me, remember?"

"Fine, but after this we're even, and then you'll get the fuck out of my town."

"Deal"

While they were having their "friendly" talk, Misaki was being really smart. Takumi gave her Tora's bag, since he was…err…well you know. So Misaki decided to snoop around and took all food that she knew wasn't poisonous and stocked up with a lot of weapons and ammo.

She got a lot of guns, you just name it. Shotgun, rifle, hunting rifle, revolver, desert eagle, ranger, RPG-7, SPAS-12, M1014, USP.45, striker, Zastava M76, BB gun, sniper rifle, ruger, and a bit more she didn't know the names of.

She also got a lot of knives, daggers, axes, and those thingies that grim reapers are usually seen with.

Miraculously, it all fit, well…except that grim reaper thingy. The rest fit into her's/Tora's bag. Then she came to see that the two friendly guys were so close to a fist fight until they saw her enter into the room. Then they did that stupid cliché smile of innocence.

"Okay, I'm not stupid. It's obvious that you guys hate each other. So, the car? Why do we even need one?"

"Exactly my point Takumi!" Kuuga exclaimed.

"So we could get to our destination faster. So, the car?" Takumi explained.

"I need supplies; they're all over the town."

"Wait." Both Misaki said in sync. "That means we have to travel through your fucking town to get the supplies?"

"Hey! How else am I to get raiders to give up trying to find all the parts of a car? And you can't injure me now; I'm the only one who knows their location."

"Well lead the way." Misaki said with a lot of annoyance in her voice, then muttered "Idiot. If someone found them they probably would just keep it, making your try completely stupid and useless."

"So where are we going first?" Takumi asked, impatient.

"We have to go into the university."

"You mean that university that I heard loud shrieks from? The clicher filled one?" Misaki asked.

"What? Cliche-"

"Constantly lingering infected charging hated extinct-wanted raging stupid-heads" Misaki explained, annoyed. It was obvious no? (No Misaki, it's not.)

"Well, let's go then. And if we go in there and one of us dies, it's your entire fault. And also if there's nothing there, I'll just say, it won't be pretty."

Just as Misaki told Kuuga this, he was about to laugh, but realized that would be a bad idea just by looking at her demonic aura and Takumi behind her gesturing the slit throat die gesture. Obviously Takumi saw a small difference in Misaki's actions.

She was trying to keep her arms down, they were twitching up for some reason. He looked up at her bag to see that it was just a bit fuller than right before they entered the house. He decided he would figure out later.  
After fighting through the clichers (and Misaki finally head slamming them and hating them to death [like she hasn't before]), they reached the university.

"It's oddly quiet…" Misaki whispered. And it was. Not a single shriek. Not a single breath. "Wait here…I-I need to use the restroom."

"At this time?!" Kuuga scream whispered. Misaki nodded her head and left. Misaki went to the other side and pulled out an axe and a pistol for backup and went through the back.

…

"What's taking so long?" Kuuga asked really annoyed. And right on cue, Misaki came from the front doors. The front doors. Alive. From the clicher infested high-school. And covered in blood. With an axe in one hand and a pistol in the other. And a note.

"I checked every last place and found a note. Since I already read it, and you might be too stupid to know how to read, I'll read it out loud." Misaki stated and cleared her throat and started speaking in English with a fake British accent of course. " _Dear Stupid Partner, aka Kuuga, you are stupid and should go to hell. I hope one of those infected things bites you. You stupid brat. All you cared about is existing, not living. And now I've taken your battery. Haha. If you brought some friends, one of them probably has it. I hope you die a torturous death. Bitch. ~Your partner Shousei Nikaiduo_ ".

"Ahem" Misaki cleared her throat. "If you want, I'll fulfill one of his death wishes. And what he meant by one of your friends have it, is it possibly marked in marker 'The One That Starts Everything'?"

"…Yes…" Kuuga said, suspiciously. "WAIT YOU HAVE IT!?"

"Of course not." Misaki replied. "I saw it right where all the weapons were. Oh…wait…I think I do have it." She looked in her bag and reached the battery and tossed it to Kuuga.

"You mean we traveled this whole way…just for you to have found it…in my storage room?!"

"And don't forget I went through a clicher infested university." Misaki added.

"Doesn't it bother you in the least that you're completely drenched in blood?" Usui asked chuckling. Misaki came up to him and smiled an innocent smile before wiping blood on his cheek. After they were both drenched in blood and done laughing, they turned to Kuuga who had a terrified expression.

"No. Don't even think about it." But they did. And they made their thoughts a reality. And soon enough, everyone was covered in blood. "Let's go find a car that's not totally wrecked…"

 **Yeah. After rereading this for the 3rd time, I realized something. They just had their 1st kiss. And Misaki's the one who stole it. Sorry that that was kinda OOC. There will be teasing, you know Usui. But you have to agree with me: Misaki's a badass. I mean, she just went through a whole university of clichers and came out drenched in blood, but still alive. And then she realizes she had the battery all along. And then makes some fun out of it. I love heroines sometimes. So tell me what you think. Also, by telling me that you want more from this series (more reviews, more updates), I want to start a little thing for this chapter (I have nothing to do with my life), if and when you review could you please write #ThePervertedAlienAndTheBloodDrenchedBadass. Idky. Just please do it. For me? PWEASE? ~O.O~ ~~#ThePervertedAlienAndTheBloodDrenchedBadass -Justabitofademon~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**TTnTT No one wrote #ThePervertedAlienAndTheBloodDrenchedBadass (except for me. I literally reviewed my own story and wrote that. It made me kinda happy). That will now be the motivation for more chapters. So they are worth like 5 reviews. Yes, I am persistent. I like support. Idc what type. So here:**

"Look, a car." Misaki said.

"A truck you mean" Usui pointed out.

"Oh shut up." Kuuga put in the battery into the truck thingy car. "Get in Misaki"

"Okay..."

"Takumi, help me push while you Misaki, just push on th-"

"I know how to drive a car." Before they even started pushing, the truck started to break down. But Misaki got out and removed the battery.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Kuuga exclaimed. Misaki just blankly stared at him. And walked over to a motorcycle and put the battery in it. She got on and drove it in a circle. Kuuga looked in astonishment.

"It works better for the motorcycle..."

"Duh."

"I want to drive." Usui said out of nowhere.

"But I also want to" Misaki exclaimed. Usui gave her his puppy eyes that made her give in.

Usui got on the motorcycle, then Misaki. "So this is bye."

"Yeah. Now get the fuck out of my town."

"Okay. Bye bitch." Both of them looked at her. "What? If he wants a bad farewell, I'll make it worse. Also there was another part to the note that your partner wrote. It said 'Also, to make you jealous, Miana died happily in my arms, and our last memory together was a full passionate lip lock'."

Kuuga stared with wide eyes. As they started to drive away slowly she said "Ha! Got you! He really wrote 'God damn you. Miana always loved you, and never accepted my love, and her last words were to tell you she loves you. You bitch.'"

Kuuga smiled and said "You are welcome to my town anytime, you fucking bitch." Misaki just grinned.

Soon, Misaki started to fall asleep. Before she did, she wrapped her hands around Usui and rested her head on his back. All Usui did was drive. And smile. **(A/N: Did you see the halsey reference? All we do is drive...)**

...

"Ah...We ran out of fuel"

Misaki yawned, got up, to the battery and sat on the ground. Usui watched her as she tinkered with the battery and once she stood up, he quickly came behind her watching her every move.

"Will you stop it?!" Misaki finally gave in once she put the battery into the car. "Why do you even do this!?"

"Because...your interesting. Any other girl wouldn't do...anything you do. And that's unique. And that's why..." Usui leaned down and kissed her. Misaki's lips were cold, while Usui's were hot ( **A/N: I'm just going to say, I cannot describe a kiss very well at all. Like not at all. Like maybe once, in "Baka to the Test")**. Soon, Usui gave Misaki warmth, and held her by the waist, so she doesn't fall. His tongue slowly came in and adventure into her mouth, while she angled herself to deepen the kiss. Soon, they both broke apart, gasping for air.

Misaki turned her head, in attempts to hide her blush but failed. Then she was pulled by Usui into his arms and she just stood there, with Usui's arms around her. Soon, she gave up and laid her head on his chest. There was silence, but a comfortable one, well...until Usui broke it.

"You know this isn't our first kiss." Misaki's eyes widened as she remembered what she did.

"You stole my first kiss. My lips were virgin before that one you know."

"Oh shut up!" And Misaki stormed into the car mumbling "It was my first kiss too" But of course, Usui heard that.

 **Yeah. This chapter is shorter than the other ones. I just didn't know what to write. THIS STORY MIGHT BE ON HAITUS. I will be working on "A bunch of Happily ever Afters" (Is that the title? idk). I am actually taking movies and intertwining them with Maid-sama. They will take some time, but please be patient my readers!**

 **#ThePervertedAlienAndTheBloodDrenchedBadass**

 **~~~be patient -Justabitofademon~~~**


End file.
